Trinity
by ilovehp4ever
Summary: Draco fall in love with a family rival, what will happen when the families find out? Plus she is to wed with his best mate... what now? review are grateful. : I know i suck at summary's too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK WITH THE OTHER STORY, BUT I WILL GET BACK TO IT. REVIEW PLEASE. I'LL REVIEW YOUR STORIES BACK :)**

_**AND I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, **__**:(**_

Dear Diary,

Ah. I can't believe my parents. They want me to move with them to some place in Wales, Newcastle Wales I think. I'm almost seventeen. Seventeen is the legal age in my world. You are probably thinking I'm a mental case, but I'm not. In the wizarding world, someone can do whatever they may at the age of seventeen. Yes, I am a witch. In the muggle world you have to be eighteen to move out.

I don't want to go to Wales. I like where I lived now. I live in the grand city of San Diego. It is a major muggle city. I mean that is where a lot of non magic folk live, but I don't mind. If it wasn't for my dad, then I would have never found out about a little contraption called an ipod and muggle music is great, considering I don't know what wizard music is like. Anyways, Wales is like over the Atlantic Ocean and my not-so-lovely parents insist we take an airplane. There is no way they are getting me on one of those, I mean like they could crash and I could die. Then the whole world will be mourning for my death and I will become a ghost and shout it is all was _Richelle and Stratton Slytherin's _fault, theyforced me to go…. Yeah I know I'm ranting, but you would too.

I'm sure you noticed my parent's names are a little awkward… Richelle and Stratton Slytherin. I hate those names; they claim they were old family names. When they named me they wanted something different, I appreciate their thought but umm the name they choose is almost as awkward as theirs. My name is **Trinity Lee Slytherin** and I absolutely hate my name. I'm a **half-blood** witch and attended _Salem Witch_ _Academy of America_. I hear a lot that I'm beautiful, extraordinary, hott ECT. But I think I'm just decent looking. I started going to Salem at the age of 11, like every other wizarding school in the world. I exceeded in all my classes and earned top student rank all six years. This brings me to a very good reason not to move to England, I still have to attend one more year of school. So I'm stuck going to a new school. I don't know much about England, except that they are in a crisis with a certain dark wizard by the name of _Lord Voldemort_.

My father is a muggle apparently, but I think he has been lying to me. Actually I have a gut feeling he is a wizard. My mother is a pureblood witch descending for a **very powerful family**, the _Whites_ from England. Mother said that the Whites were always on the light side, and had one rival, the family of the Malfoys; they were always on the dark side. There is a story about this according to mother, but she can't tell me till I'm seventeen.

Every long line of wizarding families has a trademark. They are the only people that have this mark. Some families were born with their trademark, while others wait for it. For example, my mother tells me that I will get the **White trademark** when I turn seventeen. So that is in one more week. I'm nervous about that.

When my mother turned seventeen, she moved out the same day. According to her she was sick and tired of all the dark arts and fighting in England, so she moved to America and met my father in Hollywood.

The only family I have left other than my parents is an **Uncle Tom**. He is my _father's brother_. The only time I saw him was _when he moved in for about 3 months during the summer before my fifth yea_r. He looked horrible, but I think my father said something about seeing him in England. Other than that I don't anything else about my father's side.

When we get to England, my father tells me that we are to go to a small village called Hogsmeade and talk to my new headmaster. I don't even know what my school is named, hogs-something or another. Then we are allowed to go to our new home. According to my father, _we will be quite wealthy_, even wealthier then we are in America, which is fucking rich. They tell me not to boost.

Hmm… I am considered a pain in the ass. My teachers hate me. England has just gotten a treat. I figured something out. Only at school am I an ass. At home, I'm probably the nicest person anyone can meet. I just like giving my teachers a hard time. Its fun and I'm still super smart.

Only one thing helps me, **my serenity**. One word, **MUSIC**. I could find any song for any mood. My favorites would be the notorious **Eminem**, 70's rock and about every other song out there. Eminem is someone I can't get enough of, and he is the sexiest person I ever seen.

So I am about to tell you my story. How my life changed the day I moved to Wales. My life will never be the same. Remember all I tell you. You will be the only thing to know everything. Here's my story.

Sincerely,

Trinity Lee Slytherin

**Newcastle, Wales – Malfoy Manor**

"Narcissa, Draco!" A middle aged man screamed at the top of his lungs. He had long white blond hair, about to his shoulders and carried a black and silver cane. He just had an aura of being a dark and cruel person. 10 minutes after this odd man called his family, two frazzled people walked in confused. One was a woman known as Narcissa. She was a beautiful and elegant woman. One would guess by her appearance that she was a very rich and proper woman, and how so right that guess would be. The other one, the younger boy by the name of Draco, looked about the age of 16. He was identical to his father, except his hair was shorter. He had his hair in that messy perfection, some hanging in his face. Most girls want him on sight. Father and Son had the trademark eyes, the Malfoy sliverish gray eyes.

"What is it, Lucius?" Narcissa asked; out of breathe from running there.

"We have a letter."

"From whom?" She asked as her and Draco sat in front on Lucius's desk.

"The Parkinsons. Apparently they sold their house next door."

"That's great!" Draco exclaimed. That meant one thing and one thing only, no more Pansy. Pansy was John and Corinne Parkinson's pug face sluttish cow of a daughter. She has been obsessed with him since third year. Let's just say he was really, really happy Pansy was official moved away. He just hoped that another obsessed girl DOESN'T move in next door.

"Don't get to excited Draco, here (holding up the letter towards Draco) they claim they sold it to a muggle."

"Why?" Narcissa gasped. She tried her best to look furious with the idea of a muggle moving next door to her. It worked, because by the look on Lucius face, she had gained his approval. Her husband was a very busy man. He was a CEO to a major Quidditch sporting Goods Company, which made them the wealthiest family in England (not for long), he was constantly volunteering at the Ministry of Magic to keep a good reputation, he was also a full time muggle hater, supporter of Lord Voldemort, and a death eater. Narcissa came from the Black family. The Black family was also a very powerful pureblood family that liked their dark arts quite like the Malfoys. She was used to acting like she hated muggles. Though she didn't find a reason, so they can't change something into a different color or use a wand, who cares.

"They were the ones that offered the most money for the lot. John says that we now have some competition on who is the wealthiest. This muggle is one that owns a major company called Lincoln Electric for Welding. There more plants for this company than ours. Ones that are in China and United States, all across the world."

"Oh my. Do you know who is moving there?" Narcissa murmured, covering her mouth with her hand to hide shock. No one was richer than a Malfoy, especially a muggle.

"Said here Stratton and Richelle and their sixteen year old child. NO last name is here."

"Do you know the sex of the child?" Draco asked.

"I don't know and I'm sorry to inform you Draco, but Pansy is transferring to Durmstrang. You both may leave now."

Draco left with a big smile on his face. Pansy was gone, out of is life, no more. He was free and he didn't even care that he was supposedly going to have muggles for neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please? :)**

**and i still don't own Harry Potter. :(**

Trinity's Story

"Trinity, are you ready yet? If you don't hurry, we will miss our plane." Richelle yelled from the stairs in the front foyer of the Slytherin home in America.

"And that's a bad thing." Trinity murmured sarcastically. She zipped up her last suitcase and started out of her former bedroom. Before she closed the door, she turned around to have one last look.

There were so many memories in this room. So many sleepovers and plenty popcorn fights. This is where she had her first kiss. Scared times, this room. As Trinity closed the door, she felt one escaped tear fall down her cheek. Leaving this house was harder than she'd thought.

When they got to the airport, got through security, and ate some food, they still had an hour till our flight left. She just sat in front of a huge window staring as planes took off from the LAX run way. She was listening to my ipod, more like listening to one song till her plane left. The song was **Leavin' by Jesse McCartney. **_He's hott but not as hott as my Eminem_.

_**10 hours later— (Trinity's view)**_

We landed in England around noon on my birthday. I was officially seventeen. I agreed to stay with my parents till school ended. Then I could get my own place. My father sent all our bags to our new house. Apparently we have house elves now. You know those little midget creatures that are just like slaves. Dad says that we have about 50, which means we have a huge house. Since we didn't carry anything, I did side-by-side apparition with my father and my mother met up with us in Hogsmeade.

I love Hogsmeade. I instantly felt at home there. I love how magic is used freely there. No fear of muggles noticing. I was in Zonko's joke shop. I love pranks; main reason why my teachers hated me. That is also where I met an interesting pair of twins with brilliant red hair.

"Ah, Fred, I think we have a new costumer."

"I believe you are right." Trinity could feel two people right behind her. She turned around and put on a charming smile.

"Hello."

"Hello, I'm Fred and this is my twin brother, George. We never saw you here before. What's your name?" Fred spoke.

"I'm Trinity."

"Nice to meet you Trinity, how about we get some butterbeer?" George asked.

"Actually, do you have the time?"

"5 minutes till 3:00."

"Oh shit! I have to be somewhere. Um… can you be here at three next Sunday? We can hang then."

"Yeah, sure, see ya then." Trinity was already out the door and in a full sprint towards Three Broomsticks to meet her parents and her new headmaster. As she got to the door, she literally ran into a very old man. He had a very long white beard and wore half moon spectacles. There was a certain twinkle in his light blue eyes. He had an aura of the wise.

"Ah and this must be Trinity." He spoke to a couple making their way out of the bar, her parents. Her father looked pissed of her lateness and Trinity had a feeling that she will pay for it later.

"Yes sir and you must be my new headmaster. It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Please, call me Professor Dumbledore."

"Sure thing, Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, your parents and myself were about to go look for you, but as we don't have no need to now, why don't we go up to the school."

"Sure." They walked up the path to the school and when Trinity had her first look of the place, her month dropped open. The place was an enormous castle. It was beautiful in an old ancient way. When she walked into the front hall, she was amazed. Dumbledore pointed to four hour glass things and described house points. He told her how you lost points and how you gain them. As they made it to the great hall, a hooked nose man with long black greasy hair walked up to the group.

"This is Professor Snape and he is the Potions master here at Hogwarts. He will show Mr. and Mrs. Slytherin around the school and grounds, while we sort Trinity into her house." Dumbledore introduced. Trinity took a mental note to remember the school was called Hogwarts. Plus she had no clue what he meant 'sort her into her house'. She watched as Snape led her parents down a corridor. Dumbledore stood in front of her and told her to follow him. She followed him to a gargoyle.

"Bottle Caps." Dumbledore said and then the gargoyle moved, scaring the shit out of Trinity. She followed him up some spiral stairs and walked into his office. His office was magnificent in the very least. Upon the wall, were all the painting of former headmasters and headmistresses. Behind his desk, was a beautiful phoenix. Trinity never saw one in person. After she finished looking around, she noticed there were more people in the room.

"Trinity, this is Professor McGonagall, Professor Flickwick, and Professor Sprout. They are the head of houses and Professor Snape, the person with your parents is the other head. And over there, are the school governors, Mr. Barnett Baron, Mr. Dwight Carrington, and Mr. Lucius Malfoy." Malfoy sounded familiar, as she forgot the Whites rivals.

"Please to meet you all." Trinity said as she shook everyone's hands. She was taking aback with she saw the scowl on Malfoy's face. Like she was contagious, she would have to keep her eye on him.

"Are you ready to be sorted?"

"Um, sure."

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Ah Professor, but-"Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Don't worry about what I think you are worrying about. It will not change your sorting." Her last name.

"Yes sir."

"Now sit on this stool as Professor McGonagall places the sorting hat on your head." She did this and the hat spoke at once, but not about what house she was going to be in.

"Ah very difficult, very difficult indeed. You have the qualities of all four houses. You are very loyal, would be a true Hufflepuff, but I don't see you in that house, no. Very, very clever, smarter that the top girl, Granger, and the top boy, Malfoy, would be a brilliant Ravenclaw, but no not Ravenclaw for you. That leaves the brave Gryffindor or the ambitious Slytherin. You are very brave, but more ambitious like your father was before you. Slytherin it is!" McGonagall took the hat from her head. Dumbledore looked like he knew exactly where she was going. Flickwick and Sprout looked disappointed and McGonagall acted neutral. Her sorting proved to her that her father was a wizard and she would talk to him about at it at home.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain riding up her left fore arm. Tiffani had a feeling that it was her trademark forming. She flinched and then she casually put her arms behind her back. She didn't want to explain to anyone about it yet. Only one person noticed and it was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Anything else that I need to know, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Your parents have arranged for you to have your own room, remember this is a privilege and Mr. Malfoy; you should remind your son that too. Trinity, do you play Quidditch?"

"Yes sir, I played chaser since first year at Salem. Why?" She hoped she could play again; it would make this whole moving thing less dreadful.

"There will be try-outs for Slytherin the first week of school. Be prepared. You may leave now. Your parents will want to go home. The governors may go."

Trinity walked out, followed by Baron, Carrington and Malfoy. As she stood waiting for her parents, she watched Carrington and Baron leave. Malfoy stayed behind.

"Girl, what's wrong with your arm?"

"None of your business."

"Do you know who are speaking too?"

"I haven't a clue who you are, and truth be told I don't care."

"You got an attitude, and I don't like that. I should curse you for your cheek towards a Malfoy." She just glared at him as if silently telling him to curse her and see what happens. She became aware that Lucius was backing her in to a wall, when her back roughly hit the stone. She saw that Lucius was quick for his age for he had her arms pinned to the wall above her, and his face was centimeters away.

"I won't curse you, but aren't you a pretty one." After he said this, he leaned in forward and crashed his lips on hers and when she didn't return his kiss, he gripped her wrists so hard that she knew there was going to be bruises. Trinity could hear distant footsteps approaching, and then she heard a gasp of surprise, Lucius broke away for her, but it was too late as Professor Snape was standing there with his eyebrows wretched up.

"Lucius, what are you doing to that poor student?"

"She brought it on herself. It was her fault." Something caught his eye. There was a mark on her forearm, the reason she was holding her arm earlier. Now instead of just bare flesh, there was a giant vertical 'W' on her forearm.

"You are a White?"

"Umm…" just then her parents were there and by the look in her mother's eye, she knew Lucius and she didn't like him at all.

"Lucius Malfoy, what are you doing to my daughter?"

"Absolutely nothing, Richelle White." They just glared at each other, till my father told everyone we were leaving. As they were leaving, Richelle did something that she normally didn't do and that was enforcing a rule.

"Trinity, you must not go near any Malfoy, I'll explain later because I think we should go settle in. How about you go pick up your new car at the Regal Car Dealership in Hogsmeade and drive it home instead of apparate. It has a GPS and put this address in it and it will take you home. Good luck, honey." And then her parents were gone.

Finding the car place wasn't that hard because it looked like the only thing in Hogsmeade that sold something normal, muggle-wise. When she got there the guy took her to her new car that her parents brought for her already. It was a yellow Porsche 911 GT2, only the best car there is. Trinity was impressed. The car was awesome! She quickly programmed the address in the GPS and checked the gas. The GPS said that is was an hour ride. Joy. She bewitched the car to drive for the first 45 minutes then she would take over for the last 15 minutes. As it was her turn to drive, she was on her street already and let's just say the GPS said there was still 20 miles to go.

"Rich people and all there land." She muttered to herself. The first house that came up, was in her opinion was one of the most beautiful houses she seen. It was a very large white mansion that reminded her of the president's home in America, but the best thing of the place was its excellent gardens in the front.

She also saw 5 boys her age behind the fence, smoking. It looked like they were hiding, trying not to get caught. They looked surprise that a car was actually on the road. Trinity smirked as she passed them. They stared at the car. There was a fat and short one and there was a tall and fat one. These two by far were the ugliest. The other three were decent, actually really hott. Two were pale and the other was olive toned. The Hottest was the pale one with the longish silver blond hair. Little did she know was that she had almost ran over the 7th year Slytherin boys: Vincent Crabbe Jr., Gregory Goyle Jr., Theo Nott Jr., Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy.

She forgot about them instantly when she reached her home, it was as beautiful as her next door neighbor's, perhaps even more beautiful. It had an old time Victoria Era type look. She parked her car in the open garage and was greeted by her parents, who dragged her into the den.

"Now, honey, I'm sure you have some questions about what happen today."

"Yeah, just a few…ton." Her mother chuckled.

"Ask away Darling." Trinity took a deep breath knowing that this conversation will change her life.

"That was fucked up." Blaise said as he stared down the road.

"Did you all see that, a car on Malfoys street. You have muggles living next to you, did you know that?" Nott said confused.

"Thank you captain obvious." Malfoy sneer at Nott. "Zambini and Nott, come with me. Let's go check the new neighbors." The three hott Slytherins set off to see the supposed muggles. Crabbe and Goyle completely oblivious that their so-called friends were missing. They looked in the first story into the den, finding three people about to have a heated conversation.

"This is going to be interesting." Nott murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW PLEASE. AND ME DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. :(**

_Previously:_

"_Thank you captain obvious." Malfoy sneer at Nott. "Zambini and Nott, come with me. Let's go check the new neighbors." The three hott Slytherins set off to see the supposed muggles. Crabbe and Goyle completely oblivious that their so-called friends were missing. They looked in the first story into the den, finding three people about to have a heated conversation._

"_This is going to be interesting." Nott murmured._

--

"Honey, are you going to talk or just pace a hole into the ground." Trinity was pissed and when she was pissed she paced.

"Am I a pureblood?"

"Yes."

"Am I anything else?"

"Well, that's a complicated question. You have the blood of an enchantress from both sides, making you a very powerful witch."

"Oh. Why would you lie to me for the passed 17 years of my life telling me I was a half-blood and I was really a pureblood?"

"Honey, it was for your protection."

"What were you protecting me from?"

"Everything to do with our families."

"What do you mean?"

"Mainly our family is going to be a big part of the war coming."

"What war?"

"The war between the light and dark, basically it's like war between the Whites against the Malfoys." Trinity groaned. Draco's eyes went wide at the mention of his name.

"But how the hell does this have to do with my family? What does it have to do with me? I'm barely a White and I'm not some Malfoy." She shouted in her mother's face and she knew it was over then, especially when she saw her father's face.

"Richelle, will you leave me and my daughter for a moment?" He hissed, though his glare never left Trinity's face. Richelle left, not a happy camper, she knew what was coming.

Stratton grabbed Trinity by the neck pushing her into the wall, her head hitting the rough stone for the second time that day.

"You will never talk to your mother with that tone again, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." She tried to gasp. He let go of her.

"Now you do know I have to punish you for your lateness, you were late by three minutes. I shall give you the curse for three minutes. _Crucias_." Those three minutes seem to take a life time, but Trinity was use to it. She got up quickly. This shocked the boys. If they had that done to them, they would still be on the ground for another half an hour afterwards.

"So are you going to tell me what that Lucius Malfoy was doing to you today?" Instantly Trinity hid her wrists behind her back, hiding the bruises he had given. Draco's eyes went wide as he looked behind her, trying to see what she was hiding. He saw the bruises and now knew they were from his father. She looked out the window and she saw a streak of silver blond hair fly by. _'What the hell?' _She thought. She was going to check it out.

"Father, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." She walked out and found herself in the gardens. There still by the window were three out of the five boys she passed earlier, the three hott one. She took a glance in the window and saw that her father wasn't in the den anymore. She took out her wand and put a jelly legs hex on all three of them. She watched them fall limp. She approached them.

"You know, you really shouldn't spy on people." She said smirking. She started walking away, but right before she was out of there view she undid her hexes on them and then set off to her room. They were speechless.

--

As the three boys walked back to Malfoy Manor, it was silent, till Zambini broke it.

"Okay, who thought that girl was hott?"

"I sure did." Nott said.

"Malfoy, do you?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, um…sure." Draco was to busy thinking about what that family was talking about between the Whites and the Malfoys. He has to ask his father about it. Trinity, however, was calm now and thought this whole thing will eventually disappear. She took a nap on her bed, in till she was awaken by voices in the garden. She recognized the hiss type voice of her Uncle Tom.

She looked out the window and saw her Uncle talking to a masked man. She ran down the stairs and ran into the garden, slowing before she approached him, noticing the masked man took off his mask and now she was staring into the gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy for the second time that day. She chose to ignore him.

"Uncle, what a pleasant surprise."

"My dear, Trinity, where is my hug?" Trinity would always give him hugs when he lived with her family. She just gave them to him out of pity, because he was one that looked like he didn't get many. She gave him what he asked for. Lucius never seen anyone ever touch Voldemort, let alone hug him. He realized he messed with the wrong girl today.

"Now Trinity, have you met Lucius Malfoy yet?" Malfoy gave her a death glare.

"Yes, Uncle, I have."

"I see. Well, how has your birthday been?"

"Good. I receive a new car."

"One of those muggle things, right? Well I hope it is nothing but the best. I will not have my niece driving in anything less than the best."

"It is the best. So what are you doing here uncle?"

"Well I came here to celebrate your birthday. Here is your present. "Trinity was given a ring.

"Since you are the last heir of Slytherin, you get the ring of power. I am officially marking you the most powerful witch. Do a spell. Hmm…better yet put the cruciatus curse on Lucius." Malfoy looked scared. He knew the effects on the ring and he was sure that he didn't want to be the one targeted at by the ring bearer. Trinity wasn't one that would do that curse to someone, for she knew how it felt as she got it for about the billionth time in her life today. She just stood there, as if she was an idiot.

"Do it Trinity, make me proud. Do it as revenge, he shouldn't have touched you like that today. He shouldn't have touched you at all, right. Lucius, you should really use your occlumency skills. My niece here is better at occlumency than you and she is seventeen. That's really sad." Lucius was really scared now. Trinity could tell by the way he would flitch every time she would move.

"Uncle, I really don't think that is necessary." Lucius looked grateful for a second.

"Oh, it's necessary. Do it, or shall I?" Trinity knew she would save Lucius's life if she did the curse, but she still didn't want him dead at her hand and her Uncle was one that would kill him.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll do it. How long do I do it?"

"Do it till I tell you to stop."

"You know father isn't going to be happy."

"Well I'm not happy that he does the curse on you. Now just do it."

"Alright, _cruico_!" Trinity turned away from the shrieking Lucius as she could hear his head banging against the brick path of the garden. She kept her wand on him as she flinched away. Voldemort noticed.

"Girl, concentrate on your victim. Never look away from it. Do the curse with emotion which makes it the most powerful. Keep going till I see true emotion." She threw as much emotion she could muster till she was sure that you could hear Lucius's screams could be heard next door.

"You can stop now." She stopped instantly after 25 minutes of the curse. She felt really bad right now and she was kinda pissed that her father wasn't here to stop her earlier, even if she would get punished for cursing someone, she would gladly take her father's cruico instead of inflict it.

Lucius looked like a bloody pulp. She wanted to puke. She never wanted to do _that _to a person ever. His once white blond hair was blood red; his once perfect face was scratched badly. His ribs had to be broken. He couldn't even stand. She started to walk to him.

"Trinity, leave him. The house elves will take care of him. Come inside now." Voldemort walked in swiftly, leaving her and Lucius outside.

"I know you won't probably forgive me, but I'm very sorry about what happen tonight. I wouldn't have done it on my free will, I hope you understand. I'm truly sorry."

"Trinity, come." Voldemort hissed. She quickly ran inside, not looking back at Lucius. Voldemort was getting greeted by her father.

"Hello Stratton. Where's that traitor wife of yours?"

"She is not a traitor; she is just not evil like you. And she is out."

"What a pity."

"So are you going to mourn about my wife that you absolutely despise not being here or are you going to get to the point why you are here?"

"What, no brotherly love. I feel so hated here. Do you hate me Trinity?" He turned towards Trinity, expectantly.

"Of course not, Uncle."

"Good. Now are you going to tell your father what I got you for your birthday?"

"He got me a ring."

"The ring of Slytherin?" Voldemort nodded his head yes.

"Very impressive. Trinity, you must never lose it, is that understood?

"Yes, father."

"So, brother, is there any other reason for your appearance at my home?"

"Of course, about Trinity's future."

"What about my future?" Trinity blurted out.

"Wait your turn to speak out. I taught you better." Snapped her father. Trinity fought the urge to stick out her tongue like a 5 year old.

"Your future, my dear, is very important to me. I want to be able to talk to you when ever I like. You are the only one I care for, even more that my lousy brother over there," Voldemort chuckled "would you like to be one of my supporters?"

"Supporters for what?" She was clueless. What was her uncle talking about?

"Supporter of the Dark Arts, of course. You have the privilege to become a death eater right here, right now. Do you want to be a death eater?" Trinity started putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Wait death eaters are what people call the supporters of lord…" Then it clicked in her brain like a light, "that makes you lord…you're Lord Voldemort!"

"Yes, he is me." He said calmly as if he knew she had no clue what was really going on in her family. She fell to the ground, weeping.

"Wow, I feel left out, like I was locked in a closet for my whole life. This is too much for me to take in today. First I find out that I'm a pureblood, and that my parents lied to me for seventeen year, then that I'm pretty much half enchantress, whatever that is, and now I find out that my uncle is a crazed lunatic who takes enjoyment in purifying the wizarding race and killing muggles and muggle-borns for fun, no offence." She looked up to the older ma\en, her family, as they look down on her.

"No offence is taken. May I suggest you go to bed now, it is about 10:00pm now and it sound like you had a long day?"

"Thank you. It was nice seeing you again. I appreciate the experience you taught me tonight. Goodbye Uncle and Goodnight father." She hugged her uncle quickly and headed up to her room, when her head hit the pillow, she was gone in her calm dream world.

--

Lucius stumbled to his home on the road after the Slytherin's house elves bandaged him. He had never been in so much pain in his life. When he got to the door, he collapsed and was caught by the butler who opened it.

"Master Lucius, are you alright?" Lucius couldn't talk properly but he could mumble. He said something along the lines of 'does it look like I'm alright'. The butler conjured up a stretcher and sent in to Lucius's room. Then he sent a house elf to get a healer and another house elf to get Narcissa and Draco.

The healer was there before the family was and had Lucius talking properly. He had healed all the scratches and put ointment on the sore body parts. He had also healed the giant cut on the back of Lucius's skull and gave him a blood replenishing potion to make up from all the blood he lost. Even though he was almost healed he still looked horrible. Narcissa was the first one there and when she saw him, she broke down crying. She had to be escorted out and she ran into Draco in the hallway.

"That bad, huh?" She sobbed and shook her head yes as the butler walked her to her room. Draco walked in and almost threw up at how ghastly his father looked.

"What happened father?" Draco asked as he sat in a chair beside his bed.

"I made a mistake."

"Did the Dark Lord order this?"

"Yes, I underestimated her. She is as powerful as him, perhaps more powerful."

"Bellatrix?" She was the only female death eater that he knew about.

"No, way more powerful than that bitch."

"Who father?"

"The Dark Lord's niece." Then he passed out. Draco sat there for a few moments, thinking. He didn't know that the dark lord had a niece; honestly he didn't know Voldemort had any family at all. This was interesting. Tomorrow he would have to ask about this rival he had no idea about. He went to bed in a wondering state.

Lucius was in a coma for three days and stayed in bed for the next two. He was on his feet and back to work by the next Saturday. This was an opportunity for Draco to ask his father about the rival. Draco walked to his father's office. He was not a happy camper, his father.

"Father?"

"What?" He said sharply.

"I have a question about our family history." Lucius looked up.

"What is it?"

"Do the Malfoys have any rivals?"

"Funny thing you ask. Yes, we do. Why do you ask?"

"I just something about it in Hogsmeade, who are our rivals?"

"The family of the Whites. Now leave, I'm a busy man." Okay, well that didn't help Draco much.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: please don't give up on me. **

**and i don't own harry potter, JKR does.**

_Previously: _

_Do the Malfoys have any rivals?"_

"_Funny thing you ask. Yes, we do. Why do you ask?"_

"_I just something about it in Hogsmeade, who are our rivals?"_

"_The family of the Whites. Now leave, I'm a busy man." Okay, well that didn't help Draco much._

_--_

Trinity's week was uneventful since the first night she lived here, and she was grateful. She mainly helped her mother decorate the house, and that was a big week project. Then she would redecorate her room till it was just right. In her opinion, her bedroom had the best view of the gardens and she could even glimpse the neighbors house and what was in there backyard…was that a quidditch pitch? She would have to introduce herself soon.

Well, she did meet the former house owners, if you would call that eventful. The Parkinsons were probably the most annoying family she had ever met, especially their daughter, Pansy.

_(Flashback)_

"Trinity, come down here please. The Parkinsons will be here shortly." Her father shouted. Trinity rushed down the stairs as the doorbell rung. Their butler ushered John, Corinne and Pansy in. When Pansy caught sight of Trinity, she grabbed her wrist and started up the stairs into Trinity's room.

'_How the hell does she know where my room was?"_

"Hello, I'm Pansy and you must be Trinity."

"Obviously." Trinity said a little sharply. Pansy glared for a moment.

"Yeah, well what do you want to do for the next three hours?"

'_She really messed up in the head. Threes hours, this is going to be hell.'_

"Do you know what house you are in at Hogwarts?" Pansy asked.

"Um…Slytherin. What school are you going to now?"

"Durmstrang. What do you want to do?"

'_Thank god. No pansy at school. AWESOME!'_

Trinity was actually going to try out her new broom, a firebolt ascender. It was the fastest broom out there. She was going to use it for try outs.

"Do you fly, Pansy?" Trinity asked, hoping to use her broom tonight.

"Ew, no." She said snottily.

"So I take it that you don't play quidditch?"

"EW, no. Slytherin girls don't play quidditch!" Trinity raised her eyebrows, but didn't reply back.

'_That's gonna change very soon. Mwahaha.'_

"Did you know that my Drakie-Poo was made Quidditch Captain for Slytherin this year?"

"Who is your Drakie-Poo?" She asked trying really hard not to laugh.

"Draco. He is like the hottest guy in Hogwarts. And a secret between you and me, he is really, really good in bed."

"Pansy, I really didn't want to know about that." Trinity picked up a book she had gotten when she was in Diagon Alley after getting her new broom. Pansy looked disgusted that this girl was reading a book instead of talking to her, like she was the most important person in the world. Pansy found some nail polish and started painting her toe nails. She kept talking, Draco this and Draco that. Annoying much, finally it was time for Pansy to leave.

"Bye Pansy."

"Bye Trinity."

She waved and watched the Parkinsons apparate away to their new home in Russia. When they were gone, Trinity started skipping in circles shouting "NO MORE PANSY" at the top of her lungs.

_(Present time)_

It was the day she was looking forward to, the day she would get to hang out with a certain pair of red headed twins. She apparated to Hogsmeade and walked into Zonko's. She instantly saw the red hair, but the twins weren't alone. They were with 3 other people. Five in total: Fred George, another red head, a boy with a lightening scar on his forehead and a girl with brown bushy hair. The bushy hair girl and the new red headed boy seemed to be a couple for they were holding hands.

"Aye, George, she's here. Oy Trinity, over here. " Fred said pointing to Trinity who walked over.

"Trinity, this is Ron, our brother, and Hermione Granger, they're a couple, so they will be ogling each other all day." George explained. Trinity couldn't help but smile. _'How cute is that?'_

"And this is Harry Potter." Potter, potter, where has she heard that name, she heard it somewhere, but where.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Trinity."

"How about you four go do something and meet us in an hour?"

"Alright. May I?" Harry asked as he held out him arm for Trinity. She linked arms with him.

"You may. So where are we going?"

"How about a butterbeer at the three broomsticks."

"Okay." They walked there and found a booth in the crowded bar.

"Where did you come from? I don't recognize you from anywhere here." Harry started conversation.

"I'm from the state, California.

"How old are you?" Harry asked.

"Well I just turned seventeen a week ago."

"Oh, so are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yea, do you go there too?"

"Yes, I'm in Gryffindor." He noticed that Trinity frowned when she heard that.

"What house are you in, Trinity?"

"Umm…Slytherin."

"What does it matter what houses we're in, I like you to much to care. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh I don't know, I have to think about it. Um, who is that?" Trinity gasped, she just wanted to change the subject. The guy that walked in reminded her of a younger Lucius. She shivered. He saw her eyes moved to the door, where Draco Malfoy stood looking around.

"That's Draco Malfoy, wannabe Death Eater."

He caught a glimpse of Potter. He smirked and walked over and also finding Ron and Hermione in a snogging session on the other side of the table.

"I see the blood traitor and the mudblood are together, seeing as they can't get anyone else. No one wants a poor pureblood or a piece of filth."

Okay Trinity didn't like his kid at all. He reminded her **too much **of Lucius.

"Sod off Malfoy. No one wants you here. "Potter hissed.

"Ah, Potter, I see you got yourself a whore too." He drawled, acknowledging Trinity. Okay Trinity **really** didn't like this kid. She stood up and had her wand put to his neck in a matter of seconds, before anyone knew what happen. The whispers of the bar quieted.

"Say it to my face, Malfoy. Call me a whore and see what happens. " Her wand was in her left hand, forearm exposed: showing Malfoy her 'white mark'.

"You're a white!" he accused her.

"Not just a white." Trinity heard the door open, where Lucius was now staring at her.

"Shit." Trinity murmured. Draco heard her and turned to see his father walking towards them. He smirked, but that dissolved very fast by the look on Lucius's face towards his son.

"I'm sorry Trinity, for my son's behavior." Lucius bowed. Everyone in the bar was surprised. He didn't bow to anyone but the dark lord. Draco and Trinity were wide eyed. They caught each others eye and he knew she had no idea what Lucius was doing.

"Your uncle, Trinity, has requested your presence immediately. If you will follow me please."

"Sure, bye guys, I think it would be best if I didn't miss this meeting (turning to the Trio) I'll talk to you in a couple of days, at school. Tell the twins I said bye."

"Bye, Trinity." She gave Harry a hug and quickly whispered that she will explain everything at school. She walked out followed by Draco and Lucius. Lucius took the lead as he took them to the apparating spot. Draco glared at her profusely. Even through she was in front of him, she could feel his eyes on her. She turned around abruptly, causing Draco to bump into her.

"Why do you keep glaring at me?" Trinity snapped. He just glared down at her still. They were centimeters apart, reminder her of _that_ time with Lucius. _'But this Malfoy is different' _she thought. Anyways she noticed that he was quite taller than her 5'7. She pushed him away from him, catching him by surprise, causing him to stumble several feet from her.

"YOU ARE SUCH A… AH, I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF A BAD ENOUGH WORD, SO LETS JUST SAY, YOU ARE SUCH A PRICK!" Trinity yelled loud enough, the whole main street heard. She could hear Fred and George shouting stuff like _'you go girl' _and _'tell the ferret what he deserves' _, but she didn't pay any attention to them because she was staring at cold gray eyes and he stared into fiery brown ones. Trinity felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up breaking her and Draco's staring contest, to see Lucius.

"Trinity, sweetie, go behind Honeydukes. That is where the apparating point is and then go to your home. He is waiting there for you." '_Since when did Lucius call anyone sweetie?' _Draco thought and that was the exact same thing the girl was thinking. Trinity wanted to gag.

"Lucius, why are you being kind to me? You of all people should be showing wrath to me. I hurt you badly and I didn't want to. I'm truly sorry and I didn't want to do it." Trinity stated.

"I understand, but your uncle will not be happy if you are late. And I need both of you to be on your best behavior." They nodded. Draco looked confused and Trinity knew she would have to tell him the truth, for he had a right to know. She gave a look like she wanted to talk to him about something, but you will always be my worst enemy. He nodded briefly showing he understood her.

"Oh please, you act like my mother." She mumbled about Lucius to herself, apparently Draco heard her and tried to cover a laugh with a cough. She turned towards him while they were walking to Honeydukes, to see a crooked smile and she murmured 'well he is'. He had a full smile now. She liked his smile. _'I can't be thinking this, he is a Malfoy. Arughh." _And she mentally slapped her self for even thinking **good** things about a Malfoy.

They were in the back now and she was to meet someone who could make her meet her doom and she was to be stuck with Draco Malfoy, for no one knows how long. '_Oh great'_.

--

She apparated to her home and waited for the others. Trinity heard a pop and she could see both Draco and Lucius heading towards her. She began to the house and she could tell that something was happening for she could hear her uncle's voice yelling at a group, his fellow death eaters apparently. She swung the doors open to see the Death Eaters in a big circle. She stood by the door as Lucius and Draco walked to the circle. Draco spared a glance to Trinity. She frowned.

Then she heard the noise that would haunt her dreams for months on end. A horrifying scream of pain. She ran to the circle saying lots of 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' till she was in the front circle and gasped at the sight in front of her. There in front of her were three people getting tortured by death eaters. Two were muggles but she couldn't see the other one. She could hear the Death eaters jeering at the muggles.

"How do you like the pain, Granger?" Lucius sneered at the male muggle he was tortured. It kicked in her mind that the muggles were Hermione's parents. She decided to leave that for now and see who the other victim was. She saw Draco standing watching who the Dark Lord was torturing. She walked on the edge of the inner circle, and decided to stand next to Draco. He didn't bother looking at her. She saw who the dark lord was cursing and tears fell from her face. Her mother was on the floor writhing in pain and she was taking the pain in silence, not giving Lord Voldemort the satisfaction. She was proud of her mother. She asked a near by death eater how long they have been at it and he said about 10 minutes and she knew that se had to stop it. She took a few paces to the center of the circle out of reach of Draco's hand that was trying to pull her back so she didn't get cursed too. He obviously didn't know who was her uncle was.

She walked in front of him so it was like him, then her withering mother and then herself. She coughed to get her uncle's attention. He looked up breaking the curse on her mother but she also noticed that the other two death eaters that were torturing the muggles looked up breaking their curses too.

"Trinity, why are you here so earlier?" She glanced at Lucius and she saw fear in his eyes and she knew that if she told the truth, he was the one to pay for it. She still owned him for torturing him, herself. It was a good thing that Voldemort didn't notice the glance. Draco did and his hands were in fist, nervous what this Trinity girl would say. If she said his father told her to come, then Lucius and Draco were both screwed.

"Honestly Uncle, I didn't know that it was bad to come home earlier than curfew. I didn't know that it would be a problem." She smirked. Draco's eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets. Trinity saw this and tried very, very hard to resist the urge to laugh at Draco's expression. She paid attention to her uncle again.

"Ah, well I'm truly sorry you had to see this." Voldemort hissed.

"Uncle Tom, why were you torturing my mother?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest. Most of the Death Eaters were waiting for Voldemort to kill this little girl, including Draco and Trinity. She felt like she had cross the line to much this time, that her uncle would really kill her this time, _'but hey I was defending my mum, so I would have died for a good reason.' _She thought.

"Why do you think, Trinity?" He hissed. Trinity had a pretty good idea why too.

"It's because she is a White, someone on the light side, someone that goes against your ideas of … fun. I have news for you, Uncle: I am a White too. Why don't you torture me?" Now she knew she was just asking for it and so did every person in there.

"I will not let anyone harm you including myself." She rolled her eyes. Her father harms her all the time and she doesn't see him doing anything about it.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, or your precious car and broomstick is gone, understood?"

"Yes, sir. And now I will be taking my mother. I will be back." She took her wand and levitated her mother to her room. She put some classical music to make the death eater think she is resting. She also put on music so it would be able to hide her pop noise when she was going to apparate. She will be leaving today, no matter what anyone said. She was going to get her mother out of this house.

First, she summoned two house elves, Carshy and Dukey. These were her favorite house elves.

"Carshy, I need you to pack everything I need for school in my trunk. I need it done in 5-8 minutes top. Please, hurry."

"Yes, mistress." And he was gone.

"Dukey, I need you to pack some of my mother's things for a couple months. You have 5 minutes, hurry."

"Yes ma'am." And he started. _'Thank goodness, elves are fast. Now where is that ring? I read that I will make me unplottable. No one will know where I go. ' _She rushed into her room to find that Carshy had already cleared everything. She found her trunk on her bed, next to her broom stick. She shrunk them so they fit them in her purse that had her ipod and magical charger. She also found the ring in her purse and put it on. She was officially undetectable. She ran to her mother's room and found her still unconscious. She found her mother's trunk packed next to her bed, she shrunk that and put it in her purse. She walked her mother's safe and grabbed all the money, mostly gallons, and a lot of them. She made sure that her purse was tightly closed. She wrote a note to her uncle.

**Uncle Tom,**

**I just want you to know that I am safe and for you not to worry. My mother is safe no thanks to you. I just want to let you know I am still thinking of your preposition on becoming a death eater; I just really need time to think about it. Please don't bother looking for me. It is your fault that you will not find me soon, thanks to your wonderful ring. **

**Your niece,**

**Trinity**

"Carshy, I need you to take this note and when I leave with the mother, and put it on my bed. Then make sure my car is in front of the Malfoy home and behind the big stone gate, where no one from the house can see it. Get the keys and leave them in there, keep it running, and leave the car door open. But first make sure that there are no detectable charms on it, so no one will know where it is at. I need you to stay in the car, but out of sight, from anyone but me. I need you to bring my father's invisibility cloak. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress. I won't be coming back, will I?" She wasn't going to get these elves killed for helping her. They will probably work at Hogwarts from now on.

"I don't think so. I need the car there in 10 minutes tops. Now, hurry." And Carshy left.

"Dukey, I need you to get my owl, Aiken, and apparate him to Hogwarts and take him to Dumbledore. So just apparate to his office and set Aiken down and tell Dumbledore that his help is needed in the Alleyway next to Zonko's. Then I need you to come back and make a portkey out of a wooden spoon you to use to escort a muggle to the alleyway. Put it outside the dungeon door so there is enough room. Make it so that it can be use anytime. Can you do that?"

To get to the Dungeon, you had to go outside to get to the entrance door.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay go." And Dukey was gone. She hoped that neither one got caught. She quickly walked to the door and listen to see if anyone was coming, no one was coming. She looked at the clock and noticed it took her 10 minutes to organize that. She was impressed. _'Be impressed later, save people now.' _She thought. She grabbed her mothers hand and apparated them to Zonko's. She put her mother in the alleyway far enough so no one could see her from the street and she ran as fast as she could into Zonko's. She was instantly met by the twins, who were her only hope right now.

"Fred, George, I need you help!" They knew by the serious look on her face, that it was urgent. They followed without a word. She ran into the alleyway, with them on her heels. She ran till she was in front of her mother. When the twins saw her, they gasped.

"What is going on?" Fred asked.

"I'll explain later. I believe that Dumbledore is on his way. I need one of you to be at the street looking for him and another one back here, just in case she becomes conscious. She will want to know where she is. Tell Dumbledore that there will be more people coming. Here is my purse, it has everything I need. Don't lose it please. Don't tell Dumbledore anything about me yet, just don't mention me at all. I trust you." They nodded and George started for the street. Trinity apparated back to her mother's room and saw the radio was still on, so she kept it on. She quickly thought of anything else she needed. Nothing. She walked out and heard the screams still. She gulped, and finally was able to look calm and collected; she knew how much danger she was in. She walked back out there and went to stand next to Draco. Voldemort saw her and nodded his head as if to say he knew she was here and wasn't going to do anything. She looked up to Draco.

"So Draco, what are they doing with the Grangers?"

"Well, they just put the Cruciatus Curse on the male for life. So he will be in pain till he dies from it and they put a charm on him so he won't go unconscious till he does die," He smirked down on her, but in his eyes, she could tell he was disgusted.

"And they just stopped doing the curse on the female." Trinity took this as her chance. She looked around and spots Dukey nodding, meaning the portkey is ready. She walks to her Uncle.

"So Uncle, I have been thinking. I might really want to be a death eater." Her uncle turned with a deformed smile upon his face.

"Really?"

"Yes. So I was wondering if I could use this filth for targeting practice."

"Hmm… well you won't be able to use the male for he is cursed for life. But the female will help. When do you want to get started?"

"Soon, but not now. I want her to be semi-healthy so I can see how bad my curse will affect her."

"Excellent idea, who wants to take them to the dungeon?" He asked.

"Oh, can I, Uncle? I want to get use to the screams. I will just have a house elf help me with the male, but I want to remember this moment by myself. Please, can I?"

"Of course, my wonderful niece." He patted her head when Dukey came and already started levitating Mr. Granger to the kitchens and outside.

"Bye, uncle." She gave him a quick hug and he hugged her back, getting a lot of gasps. She followed Dukey, who was already at the port key. As she saw the pain of Mr. Granger, she knew there was one way to put him out of his misery.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ she shouted and instantly his screams died down. She never killed anyone before. He was gone and Trinity didn't want to do it, but she didn't know any other way to make him not suffer. She felt horrible and wanted to cry. She felt bad for Hermione.

"Dukey, is there anyone in the dungeon right now?"

"Yes, they just put a little girl, the Grangers daughter."

"Okay, I'll get her. Use the portkey, Dukey and take Mr. Granger's body with you." She watched as Dukey and Mr. Granger left in the air. When she was sure no one noticed she put a charm on the dungeon door, so screams could be heard for the next week. She grabbed Mrs. Granger who was unconscious like her mother and held her in a hug type thing so she was sure she didn't lose her grip on her and with a quick glance around making sure no one could see her, she apparated to the alleyway. She carefully placed Hermione's mother down. And apparated back to the dungeon door before anyone could speak to her in the alleyway. She looked around again to see if anyone saw her, no one did. She opened the door and ran as fast as she could till she hit about the 70th cell, where she found a little girl weeping on the corner. She walked to her and the girl looked up, terrified. Those eyes are going to haunt her with her mother's screams. She will never forget them.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. I'm Trinity and I'm going to take you to your parents, but you have to be super, super quiet. Okay?" The little girl nodded. She ran as fast as she could with the girl in her arms. When she was at the door, she looked around cautiously, no one around. She was thankful. She walked out and closed the door. She made sure she could still hear fake screams and she did. She quickly apparated the girl to the alleyway, carefully setting her down. She could hear people around her, but apparated to her car. She had to take care of that before she talked. It was right where she asked for it. She ran into the car, slammed the door and stepped on the gas till it hit about 120. Once she was in downtown Newcastle, she slowed down till she found a parking garage. She found a spot and turned around to find Carshy staring at her.

"Hello Carshy, how would like to work at my school, with Dukey."

"Carshy would love it."

"Where was my father today?

"He was at a business meeting in London and he won't be back till tomorrow afternoon.

"Thank you. Did you bring the cloak?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good, now put it on and follow me." He did and got out of the car. She followed. She saw no one so she murmured a charm on the car to make it invisible and put a reserve parking sign so no one tries parking in that spot. With her ring, she knew that she didn't have to worry about the charm wearing off.

"I need you to apparate to Hogwarts and keep my cloak safe till I get settled in."

"Yes, Mistress." She heard him speak, but couldn't pinpoint it, since he was invisible. She heard a pop and knew he was one. She saved everyone she could and she new he father would be okay. She apparated to the Alleyway.

Before leaving the alley she s_courgify _herself, because she felt completely dirty from the dungeons. She looked better and felt better now.

She walked out and saw only Dumbledore, Fred and George waiting there and she knew that everyone she saved was safe. She took a gulp and knew that there would be questions to answer and lots of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review my loves, and nope, me don't own Harry Potter.**

_Previously:_

_She walked out and saw only Dumbledore, Fred and George waiting there and she knew that everyone she saved was safe. She took a gulp and knew that there would be questions to answer and lots of them. _

--

"Thank you, Mr. Weasleys. You helped a lot." Dumbledore said dismissing the twins. They gave Trinity one last look, of concern.

"So Miss Slytherin, are you going to tell me everything that happened today?" He asked as they made their way to his office. They reached the gargoyle which still scared the hell out of her.

Once she sat down and they were comfortable, he asked again what happened. She decided she was going to tell him but leave out the parts of the Malfoys.

"Sir, do you know who my uncle is?"

"I have an idea who, would it happen to be Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, sir, he would be it. Well, hmmm… how would I start this? This afternoon I went to Hogsmeade and met up with the Weasleys, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We all went to Three Broomsticks and some man came up to be and said that my uncle wanted to see me. Well, I'm not stupid not to go to him, so I left and when I went in my home in a big circle were a whole bunch of death eaters, no one I knew. In the center of the circle, were three people getting tortured. I heard someone say _'how do you like the pain, Granger' _then I figured out that the muggles were Hermione's parents. At first I didn't see the third victim, so I moved to see and saw that it was my mother. I distracted my uncle, which also distracted the other death eaters. I asked him why he was torturing my mother and I found out that it was because she was **a white**. I told him that I was a white too and asked why he didn't attack me. I only did this because I knew that he would never harm me. He even said that in front of his little death eaters. I took my mother upstairs and made two house elves help me. They packed my trunk for school and a trunk for her with a couple of months supply. I was hoping you would hide her from him. Then I apparated here and found the twins and told them to look after her till you came and I'm sure one of the house elves came and got you (he nodded yes), and then I went back and told Voldemort that I was thinking about becoming a death eater, and I wanted to use the muggles for target practice. He told I wouldn't be able to use the male because he was cursed for life. This is horrible."

She began shaking. She really didn't want to keep going on. But she continued.

"They cursed him for life. They placed the cruciatus curse on him till he would die. They also put a charm on him that would make him feel conscious the whole time. I hope you understand that I killed him to put him out of his misery, I feel horrible. I told my uncle that a wanted to get used to the screams of pain and I wanted to have a better memory of it by myself. So he let me take them to the dungeons by myself and Dukey. I asked my house elf if anyone else was in the dungeon and he told me that they just put a little girl in there and then I sent the elf to you with Mr. Granger's body, presuming his family would want a formal funeral. I brought back Mrs. Granger and left again to get the girl. I was glad that the dungeon was pretty straight forward and I didn't get lost. I got the girl as fast as I could and once I was outside the dungeon, I place a charm on the door, so it had screams coming from it, buying me time. Then I apparated her back. It was the most horrible thing I been through and I never killed anyone. I feel so bad for Hermione. Did anyone tell her? Can I talk to the people I helped? Will you put my mother in hiding? Can I stay here till school starts?" She said this in a rush. She was about to bawl her eyes out. She didn't realize that all that happened in one day. She was very overwhelmed.

Dumbledore sat there with that very bugging twinkle in his eyes that was really starting to annoy Trinity.

"To answer your questions: no one has told Miss Granger of her family's fate, we decided that it will be best to tell her when she arrives. Yes, I was thinking about taking you to the hospital wing afterwards, we can't get the little girl to talk, so we are thinking that you could get her to since you saved her. Once your mother is fully recovered, we will have a place for her, no need to worry about that. Now shall we visit the people you saved?"

Trinity only nodded and followed Dumbledore out of his office. They walked in silence. He opened the door for her.

"Ah, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Slytherin, I see you are up and how is the little one?"

"She still won't talk, not even to me. Who is the girl?" Mrs. Granger asked. Trinity was slightly hidden behind; her mother hadn't seen her till she walked out from Dumbledore, and Richelle let out a yelp. She bounced of the bed and limped to Trinity, since she wasn't fully recovered.

"Trinity, I was so scared. I thought that evil man killed you. How did you get here, better yet how did I get here?" Her mother's hands were in Trinity's face, one on each cheek, holding her face gentle. There were tears in Richelle's eyes as she kissed her now safe daughter on the forehead.

"You didn't tell them anything, Professor?" Trinity asked, looking up at Dumbledore wide-eyed. How was she suppose explain everything? _'Ahhh… the old coot, he expects me to tell them. Insane, much?'_

"I haven't tell them a thing." He looked down smiling. Trinity's eyes of confusion quickly turned into eyes of frustration. She found she had a sudden urge to punch something, but restrained it. Her mother pulled Trinity to a chair in between Mrs. Grangers and her own. Trinity could see the little girl sleeping soundly in a bed across them.

"Now I believe you have a lot of questions to ask Trinity here. So I'll be off."

"Wait Professor," Trinity forgot to get a answer if she could stay, "Will I be able to stay?"

"Of course, I even believe that your and Mr. Draco Malfoy's quarters are ready."

Trinity literally fell of the chair and had a coughing fit. _'There is no way in hell that I'm staying anywhere with Malfoy, forget it.'_

"Umm…Professor Dumbledore, what do you mean mine and Malfoy's quarters: As in sharing a bedroom? Are you off your rocker?" She was a little mad. Her mother gasped at Trinity's outburst. Dumbledore just chuckled, finding this very amusing.

"Well, the teachers and I thought it is best if you two shared a common room, much like the head boy and head girl room, but you are paying for it. You will each have your own room and will share a bathroom. It also must be kept secret, only those you trust can come in. Actually Draco is coming early tomorrow morning, since his family will be going out of town." Trinity listened then turned to her mother.

"Mother, are you honestly expecting me to survive with a Malfoy. Just today, in Hogsmeade, did he call me a whore for talking to Harry Potter and then if that prick named Lucius hadn't come in, I would have cursed his face to the dark lord himself." Trinity glared at her, as her mother flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord.

"I know you don't like this adjustment, but I believe it's for the best." Trinity fought the childish urge to stomp her feet and whine, crying 'NO NO NO'.

"Well, I will be here in a half in hour to show your quarters." Dumbledore said as he left, leaving Trinity, the old ladies, and the little girl alone.

Mrs. Granger was the first to speak.

"I wonder where that husband of mine is at." Trinity felt the dread overcome her to the point that she looked like she was going to puke. Dumbledore didn't even tell Mrs. Granger that her husband was dead, but of all, left it to her to tell the new widow. Mrs. Granger noticed Trinity lose color in her face and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Trinity walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Granger. Your husband was killed in my attempt to save his and your life. I'm truly sorry." Trinity didn't have the heart to tell her who killed him. Mrs. Granger sobbed uncontrollable. Pomfrey had to come out from her office and give Granger a sedating potion. She was in a dreamless sleep in less than 5 minutes. Trinity turned to her mother.

"Trinity, what happened?" Her mother asked firmly. Trinity recalled the whole story, except the part about Draco Malfoy, but she might of mention something about Lucius. It kinda amused Trinity how her mother's face would harden every time someone mentioned Lucius's name.

Soon her mother was out like a light. Trinity had completely forgotten about the little girl, till she looked up from her mother's peaceful face, to see the girl, eyes full of fear. Trinity walked over and noticed that the girl stiffen slightly.

"May I sit with you?" The girl looked like she was arguing in her head about Trinity. She finally nodded her head and Trinity laid down next to her.

"So what is your name?"

"Destiny Granger." Trinity was surprised that she got words out of the little girl's month.

"Hello Destiny, I'm Trinity."

"Hi Trinity." The little girl was warming up to Trinity and she was glad. She decided to make small talk before she asked the big question.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but scared too."

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm afraid that the big mean people will come after me again."

"Destiny, you don't have to worry about that here. There are a lot of people here that will protect you and your mother, including me."

"I believe you. And thank you for getting me out of that yucky place."

"I'm glad I helped, but Destiny, this is really important. I need you to tell me what happened?"

"Oh… well let's see. I was in the kitchen of my home eating my favorite, Vanilla Pudding when this guy with a scary-looking mask and grabbed me and dragged me by my hair up the stairs into my parents room and threw me on the bed," Trinity had a feeling about what happen next and before she could stop the girl from talking, she continued, "The guy took off my pants and ripped my undies and took off his pants. First he made me touch his thing, you know what I mean right? (Trinity nodded) Then he stuck it in me and it hurt really badly and I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. Then suddenly I found myself in the place you saved me from."

Trinity was literally on the verge of vomiting and fought it.

"Destiny, do you know what the man looked like?"

"I don't think I will ever forget. He was old looking but his hair was long and about silver looking. His eyes were grey and cold." Trinity knew immediately who Hermione's little sister's rapist was, none other than Lucius Malfoy. _'He must have done it before he got me. I can't believe I protected that piece of vile from my uncle. I could sell him out and watch him die a slow and painful death. But Trinity, think about Draco, what would he do and what would happen to him if Lucius die?' _she thought.

"Destiny, how old are you?"

"I just turned 10 last month." Lucius Malfoy raped a ten year old. Next time Trinity saw him, it won't be pretty.

"I think it is time for you to rest and feel better. Remember no one is going to get you, while I'm here." She gave Destiny a hug and walked out, closing the curtains that surrounded the little girl's bed. Trinity noticed no one had heard their conversation; she walked to Pomfrey's office door and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for bothering you again, but the little girl, Destiny, she was raped and I thought you should know."

"Oh my."

"Yes, I thought it was pretty gruesome too, but I believe I got her to go to sleep, so let's not bother her yet." With that said, Trinity turned and nearly ran into Dumbledore, who was frowning from the news that he just heard, but said nothing about it.

"I believe you need some rest, but you have a guest waiting in the great hall that needs to be tended too."

"Of course" She followed him to the great hall and before they entered, Dumbledore stated he need to get something from his office and will be back soon. As she walked in by herself, she thought she heard someone come from the front doors and Dumbledore murmuring something about 'your early, please wait in the great hall and I'll be with you soon'. But Trinity was too preoccupied to notice or care who the headmaster was talking to for when she walked in the hall; her eyes fell upon the figure of her father, who was seated at the end of a long table, drumming his fingers against it impatiently, glaring at her. Trinity didn't notice that two people just walked in behind her.

"Father, what an um…surprise." Trinity wasn't going to lie and say that it was a pleasant surprise, when it certainly was not. She instantly felt like knowing what he was thinking. She thought this would be the perfect time to brush upon her legilimency skills. She could tell he wanted information.

"Where is my wife, Trinity?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have no idea where mother is, presuming she was with you, I did."

Trinity thought it was time to send him a message through legilimency.

'_What FATHER! Since when did you care about mum. I know something you don't, and I'm not planning on telling since you would let your brother…' _ But before she could finish her sentence, she was pinned to the ground, being straggled by her father.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shouted.

"Come on, father, I thought you were so good at occulumency. Uncle Tom would be disappointed to find out that his own brother can't hide his mind."

"YOU BITCH!" He slapped her so hard that echoed through the hall. Trinity did nothing, but stayed calm. He got up and stood over her.

"I think I should take away your private quarters from here."

"Please do! There is no way in hell that I want to share them with Malfoy, yuck!" Trinity yelled at her father. She saw his eyes glance behind her, but paid no attention to it.

"Well in that case, I think you should keep your dorms. Anyways, you are expected to be home for the holidays. Your uncle has a surprise for you." He turned and walked out of the school, as Trinity stood up and stuck her tongue out behind him like a little 5 year old. That is when she noticed _them._

"Very mature." Lucius hissed, but when he saw the malicious grin forming on Trinity, the smirk on his face vanished.

"Lucius Malfoy, just the person I need to speak too."

"Ah, want another kiss; I'll be glad to help with that." Trinity felt the vomit come up again.

"Please no, but however, I was wondering when you last had the pleasure of fucking?" Let's say the look on Lucius and Draco's faces were priceless. Trinity could tell that Lucius knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't-"Trinity cut him off.

"Don't even lie to me, as I proven myself just moments ago. Now answer me." Trinity had her wand pointed and jabbing into Lucius's stomach.

"Well, today actually."

"Right." Then Trinity started mumbling words under her breath, completely inaudible. Next thing that happened was that Lucius was grabbing his crotch.

"You bitch. Undo it."

"Nah, plus it will prevent you from raping 10 year old girls. I might undo it for Christmas, who knows. I suggest you leave my sight, before I tell my uncle about you bringing me home. Ahhh, I can't believe I covered for you. Now leave." Lucius turned towards Draco. Draco looked like he was going to puke just like Trinity.

"Be good my son." And Lucius was gone. Draco and Trinity just stood there looking everywhere besides each other, till Dumbledore walked in and they followed him to their new dorms. The password was purely white, and Trinity swore she heard Draco growl when he heard Dumbledore said it.

The common room was plain silver and green, cozy for a Slytherin. She completely ignored Draco the whole night and finally laid her head to bed.


End file.
